


Price of a Doctor

by Lazchan



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really like this kidnapping thing. LOL, It's Basco.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Price of a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> I really like this kidnapping thing. LOL, It's Basco.

Basco was always so amused at how the Empire would discard Don as insignificant. How little they knew Marvelous. If they had asked his opinion, he could have told them much about the shy mechanic, about the history they knew nothing about.

It wasn’t so much that he knew about Don, it was that he knew his Marvy-chan and he was a true pirate, if a little sentimental. Marvelous wasn’t the type to keep dead weight around. Every little crew member had their use—

Basco smirked as he read the reports on Don. Oh, wouldn’t Marvy hate to lose him? What would he give up to get him back? He smirked as he looked over at the mechanic, who was fit to bursting with anger at the position he was in.

Or perhaps he’d keep him for himself a bit. There were so many possibilities, after all.


End file.
